Perfect
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Algumas lembranças duram para sempre. Terceiro lugar do V Challenge SonfFics Românticas do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras.


**Perfect**

_Por Melissa Hogwarts_

**Intro: **Fic que ganhou o terceiro lugar no _V Challenge SongFics Românticas_ do fórum _Aliança 3 Vassouras_. Baseada na música _Perfect_, do Smashing Pumpkins.

Rony se deitou de costas no sofá. Se encontrava naquele estranho limiar entre estar sóbrio e estar bêbado, naquele estado onde os pensamentos voam longe e os olhos se perdem no vazio da própria consciência.

Bebeu mais um gole da cerveja amanteigada e deixou a garrafa quase vazia no chão, ao lado das outras.

Aquela era a segunda vez que ficava bêbado na vida. A outra fora numa festa de Natal deprimente na casa da tia Tessie. Mas naquela ocasião até que não fora tão ruim. Pelo menos lhe poupara a visão de tia Tessie exibindo seu novo vestido de festa vermelho berrante. Além do mais, a noite não fora de todo agradável. Lembrava-se vagamente de um dos gêmeos (Fred... não, não... era Jorge... ah, não fazia diferença!) cantando uma longa e lenta canção tradicional e a tia, que sempre se empolgava com coisas que lhe lembrassem sua remota juventude, começara a cantar e a rir loucamente, pouco ligando se a chuva torrencial lá fora havia despencado o teto da cozinha e com isso alagado a mesa do jantar e molhando-a toda (o vestido berrante indo ficando transparente aos poucos), porque o que importava realmente era a canção e a empolgação do momento. Ah sim, Rony agradecia muito por estar bêbado naquela noite.

O caso era que dessa vez a bebida lhe dava um efeito diferente. Uma sensação etérea, quase flutuante. Rony não tinha certeza se era a cerveja amanteigada, talvez fosse só melancolia solitária de um dia sozinho num quarto feio, mas algo o fazia relembrar seu passado. E nesse momento seu passado era Hermione...

_I know we're just like old friends_

_We just can't pretend_

_that lovers make amends_

Aquele era o que Harry chamara de último e dourado dia de paz. E na memória de Rony, mesmo naquela memória turva de bebida, tinha sido mesmo.

Os três haviam andado perto do lago durante grande parte do dia, recontando histórias, lembrando bons momentos. Riram e se divertiram, como os velhos amigos que eram. Harry, Rony e Hermione. Eles eram bons amigos. Parecia que era tanto tempo...

Era estranho pensar que naquele mesmo dia haviam se despedido de Dumbledore. Que noite antes, Hogwarts era terror. Um rasgo no espaço-tempo parecia ter se aberto diante deles, e os levado a um mundo tranqüilo, onde podiam passear por Hogwarts e sorrir, meio que se esquecendo que do lado de fora tudo se tornava escuro e denso.

Por uma ou duas vezes, Rony se perguntara se não estavam sendo cruéis. Uma sensação de culpa tomava conta dele. Algo que dizia que não deviam estar simplesmente andando por aí, sendo alegres. Mas era impossível ceder a esse pensamento ao ouvir um riso genuíno de Harry ou uma gargalhada de Hermione. _"Se alguém tem que se sentir culpado_ – pensou Rony com certo alívio – _esse alguém é Voldemort. Ele é a causa disso, não nós."_

- Eu vou sentir falta desse lugar – comentou Harry numa voz engasgada.

Hermione sorriu de leve, de um modo confortador. Rony gostava quando ela sorria daquela forma, por mais que detestasse admitir.

- Mas Hogwarts nunca abandona aqueles que são fiéis – disse Harry se sentando embaixo daquela mesma árvore onde haviam se sentado tantas vezes.

Demorou um pouco, mas Rony entendeu perfeitamente a que Harry se referia. Dumbledore podia estar morto, mas não abandonara o coração de Harry ainda.

- Nada nos abandona, Harry. A menos que nós abandonemos primeiro – falou Hermione se sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Como posso falar de abandono se tenho amigos como vocês? – Harry de um sorriso.

- Nós te agüentamos – Rony se juntou aos outros dois – e agüentaremos por um bom tempo. Pensei que já tivesse se acostumado com a idéia.

- É verdade – murmurou Hermione, animada.

Só ao ouvir a voz dela soar alta naquele momento que Rony percebeu o quanto estavam próximos... Fez um movimento involuntário com as mãos, arrepiou os cabelos e se afastou um pouco... Ainda podia se lembrar de como os cabelos dela eram macios... Argh, mas ainda estava pensando nisso?

_we are reasons so unreal_

_we can't help but feel _

_that something has been lost_

Sentiu o corpo gelar e alguma coisa ficar presa na garganta.

A impressão que tinha era que havia perdido tempo. Tantos anos juntos em Hogwarts e nunca tinha chamado Hermione para sair. Ah sim, sabia que gostava de Hermione. Gostava dela há muito tempo, mas passara mais tempo tentando negar o sentimento do que fazendo algo que realmente valesse a pena.

Por que tinham agido de modo tão estúpido? Agora não havia mais tempo. Tinham de seguir em frente e o mundo adiante não abria espaço para romances...

- Dumbledore gostaria de ver um pouco mais de amor nessa escola – disse Harry.

- O quê? – perguntou Rony assustado com o súbito comentário do amigo.

- Foi o que McGonagall disse – explicou Harry em voz pausada – que Dumbledore teria gostado de ver mais amor por aqui.

Hermione ameaçou dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu, se contentando em admirar o vazio.

- Eu tenho, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa – falou Harry se levantando abruptamente.

- O quê? – perguntou Rony sendo despertado de suas reflexões.

- Pegar... algumas coisas... – falou o outro começando a correr pelos gramados em direção ao castelo.

- O que ele está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione fazendo menção de seguir o amigo.

- Não – disse Rony, sério.

Hermione o encarou, o olhar dos dois se encontrando longamente.

- Quero dizer, fique.

Rony achou que aquela fora a frase que mais lhe custara energia em toda sua vida.

_but please you know you're just like me_

_next time I promise we'll be_

_perfect_

_perfect_

_perfect strangers down the line_

_lovers out of time_

_memories unwind _

Ela continuou encarando-o, como que procurando uma ponta de zombaria naqueles olhos azuis. Depois de um certo tempo, relaxou, encostando-se no tronco da árvore e como Rony não dizia nada, voltou a atenção ao céu.

Ficaram alguns minutos assim, sem dizer nada, apenas sentindo o peso daquilo que haviam iniciado...

- Você acha que Harry foi realmente procurar alguma coisa no castelo? – Rony quebrou o silêncio.

- Não – respondeu Hermione.

- Então por que você quis ir atrás dele?

- Porque não queria ficar sozinha com você.

Rony piscou uma ou duas vezes, mas continuou com o olhar vago. Ela dissera aquilo tão simplesmente...

- Acho que podemos pular a parte onde rememoramos as coisas desagradáveis – falou ela rindo.

- É, eu acho que é melhor mesmo – ele a encarou, rindo também.

- Olha... – começou Hermione.

- Faz quanto tempo?

A pergunta poderia parecer desconexa, mas Hermione parecia ter entendido exatamente a que se referia:

- Faz muito tempo, Rony.

- Eu só percebi ano passado... – falou ele sem graça - quer dizer, acho que sabia que algo estava errado, mas nunca quis parar para pensar no assunto... nunca percebi...

- Eu sempre fui mais esperta que você, Ronald – exclamou Hermione num sorriso maroto.

- Já que é tão esperta, deve saber o que você significa para mim...

Hermione não disse nada, se limitando apenas a ficar um pouco vermelha e a brincar (ou pelo menos fingir que brincava) com uma borboleta azul.

- Os trouxas acreditam que elas trazem sorte – murmurou ela observando o inseto voar para longe.

- Se quiser podemos fingir que nunca tivemos essa conversa – falou Rony lentamente.

- Eu não poderia esquecer – Hermione deu uma risada forçada – esperei isso por tanto tempo. Mas você agiu como um idiota... e por vezes eu pensei que estava tudo arruinado e que teria que desistir... eu me odiei milhares de vezes por pensar em você todos os dias antes de dormir, me recriminei por ainda carregar um sonho impossível, por ter perdido o controle... você pode imaginar como foi para mim guardar isso por tanto tempo? Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer essa conversa, eu teria que ser...

Ela se calou de repente. Rony a calou com um beijo.

_so far I still know who you are_

_but now I wonder who I was..._

Rony se levantou do sofá quando sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Era melhor parar de beber. Estava ficando emotivo demais.

Ao mesmo tempo que era bom, não gostava de lembrar daquelas coisas. Quando se está na pior reviver bons momentos não é consolo, é depressão.

"_Eu ainda me lembro das palavras dela depois daquele beijo... _´eu simplesmente não acredito que você fez isso!´_... eu posso me lembrar perfeitamente... e ainda não consigo entender porque demorei tanto tempo para fazer aquilo..."_.

O ruivo podia quase se sentir arremessado anos atrás, vivendo aquele momento pela segunda vez, sentindo as mãos que ficavam frias enquanto acariciava o rosto dela e rezando para que Harry não estivesse espiando atrás de alguma árvore.

Anos atrás ele era um garoto perdido e cheio de perguntas. Agora era um homem desencontrado, recheado de respostas vazias. A vida parecia ter dado um jeito. Engraçado era perceber que mesmo tendo tido a juventude num mundo conturbado por uma guerra na qual ele esta diretamente envolvido, fora feliz. Imensamente feliz. Tão feliz que na época nem se dera conta.

E caindo no sofá novamente, soltou uma risada.

_angel, you know it's not the end_

_we'll always be good friends_

_the letters have been sent on_

- Queria ser suficientemente boa em magia para poder congelar esse momento para sempre – falou Hermione.

Rony a afastou um pouco. Estavam sentados embaixo da árvore, ela repousava no ombro dele.

- Acho que inventaram a memória para não termos o trabalho de fazer isso – respondeu Rony rindo um pouco.

- Mas a memória dói – disse a garota em voz baixa.

- Não quando é uma boa memória – refutou o ruivo abrindo um grande sorriso.

- Ah, Rony...

Ela usara aquele tom de pobre-Ronyzito-não-sabe-nada-da-vida que tanto o irritava, mas naquele momento, Rony fingiu não ouvir. Não queria estragar o momento com outra briga idiota.

- Não queria que você fosse.

- Fosse onde? – perguntou Hermione em voz aguda.

- Conosco. Comigo e com Harry – explicou Rony – para o fim.

Hermione o olhou com doçura:

- Não vai ser o fim, Rony. Vai ser o começo. O começo da nossa vida.

Rony não sabia se ao se referir a _nossa vida_, Hermione fazia uma generalização ou realmente falava dele e dela juntos, num futuro. Estranhamente, a idéia não lhe parecera má. Quando Lilá dizia algo que remotamente fizesse referência a um destino em comum, Rony ficava com dor de cabeça e cortava a idéia quase que automaticamente. Mas com Hermione não parecia ser algo digno de uma dor de cabeça. Não era nem um pouco doloroso pensar naquilo. Talvez, até natural...

- Eu acho que sim – falou ele em voz baixa - vai ser o começo então.

Hermione percebeu que ele se referia a uma vida dele e dela.

- Mas só depois – ela disse.

- Só depois – repetiu Rony.

- Eu amo você – falou Hermione parecendo fazer um grande esforço – não tem explicação, não tenho motivo, não tem razão, mas eu amo você. Gostaria de poder entender, mas sei que não posso e isso me deixa fraca. Não consigo controlar isso, não consigo evitar e eu detesto as coisas que não consigo controlar e entender...

- Você é muito mais do que eu pensaria ter – falou Rony – e também não gosto da idéia de amar a maior cdf da escola, mas...

- Rony!

- Eu estou brincando! – disse ele rindo.

- Eu não sou a maior cdf da escola!

- É sim!

- Não! Cdfs são carrancudos, ranzinzas e não aceitam opiniões contrárias às suas...

- Você é!

- Não sou não! – exclamou ela, fechando a cara.

- Ta vendo como é!

- Eu...

- Mas eu não me importo. Não faz mais diferença.

Ele sorriu, arrancou uma florzinha branca ao pé da árvore e prendeu nos cabelos dela.

- Nós somos amigos – falou Hermione, ruborizada.

- Eu sei.

- É triste pensar que esse é o primeiro e último dia.

- Por que?

- Porque temos coisas maiores para fazer.

- E o tal começo?

- Isso é só mais tarde...

- E quando será esse mais tarde?

Hermione suspirou fundo e disse lentamente:

- Espero que não seja tarde demais.

_so please, you always were so free_

_you'll see, I promise we'll be_

_perfect_

_perfect_

_strangers when we meet_

_strangers on the street_

_lovers while we sleep_

Aquela tarde quente de anos atrás vinha melancólica na memória de Rony. Não se lembrava de algum dia na vida ter levado algo tão a sério... não se lembrava de ter se atirado a algo tão profundo... Bebeu mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada e deixou-se devanear mais um pouco.

Depois daquela conversa, Harry retornara do castelo e os três retomaram a animação inicial, andando pelos terrenos da escola e conversando. Rony achava que Harry sabia exatamente o que acontecera, mais, achava que o amigo tinha programado aquilo de alguma forma, mas nenhum dos dois comentou nada. Muito menos Hermione.

Os tempos que se seguiram não foram mais tão favoráveis a tardes reflexivas ao pé da árvore, mas a lembrança daquele dia insistia quando Rony e Hermione se entreolhavam quando ninguém estava na sala, aparecia quando um dos dois corria perigo ou simplesmente dançava na mente antes de dormir. Sonhos onde não havia guerra ou empecilhos, sonhos onde os dois podiam dar as mãos e andar numa estrada de dias melhores.

Tarde demais...

_perfect _

_you know this has to be_

_we always we're so free_

_we promised that we'd be_

_perfect_

Eles eram os melhores amigos. E Rony sabia, naquela parte boba e romântica de seu cérebro, que eram feitos um para o outro. Ou talvez tivessem sido se tivessem nascido numa época diferente, numa situação diferente... ou se ele tivesse tido apenas um pouco mais de coragem e dito "agora é a hora do nosso começo" .

Depois da guerra as pessoas tinham reconstruído suas vidas. Mas ele não. Tinha medo de novos começos, custara tanto a se adaptar... como poderia agora enfrentar o novo? Os dois escreviam cartas, se encontravam na casa de amigos, às vezes saíam juntos mas nada mais. Quem teria coragem de retomar o que tinha começado tantos anos antes?

Certamente que não era ele. Não conseguia. Não conseguia apesar de saber que aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Tinha medo.

_perfect_

Ia tomar mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada mas mudou de idéia, deixando a garrafa na mesinha. Não iria adiantar nada ficar mais bêbado do que já estava. Aquilo não iria trazer Hermione de volta.

_perfect_

Andou pela sala, tentando afastar uma idéia maluca da cabeça. Pegou um casaco marrom atrás da porta, vestiu, respirou fundo e saiu de casa.

"_Nada nos abandona, a menos que nós a abandonemos primeiro"._ Não queria abandonar mais nada.

Talvez não fosse tão tarde assim.

Fim


End file.
